Of Warriors and Girl Scouts
by phineas81707
Summary: Phineas and his friends are all grown up... but their attempts to seize the day are as they have always been. But how will Phineas and the gang react to their last term of senior year? Adulthood? Just wait and see... By the way, this is a sequel to Chance of a Lifetime. Just throwing that out there.
1. Survivor's Guilt

_There's not very long until graduation  
__When adulthood comes upon us…  
__So the final hurdle of our generation  
__Is to find a way to jump the bus…  
__Like maybe?_

_Hunting a flash drive or duelling with the mother  
__Or strolling down the Champs-Elysees?  
__Discovering something completely unexpected  
__Or simply being remarkably blasé?_

_Surfing the computer waves, saving the school  
__Or collecting a sash full of patches?  
__Ducking and rolling, saving the continent  
__Or driving our father-in-law to matches?_

_As you can tell, there's a whole load of stuff to do  
__Before adulthood starts this June  
__So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Isabella  
__Are going to see it through!  
__So stick with us 'cause Ferb and Vanessa  
__Are going to follow through!_

"Granny! Uncle Phineas and Ferb are singing something funny!"

Phineas unwrapped the package. After who knows how long, the Fireside Girls had finally got a uniform for older boys. Isabella herself had to get this started. Phineas was still the only boy in the entire troop, but that didn't matter. The uniform consisted of a brown cap instead of an orange one, along with a brown pair of shorts. He also found a replacement orange and white-striped sash, seeing as his last one was all full. After putting this on, he went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Phineas. Isabella called, there's an important Fireside meeting today. Remember, school comes back tomorrow," Linda told him. Phineas nodded his understanding, and Ferb nearly choked on his cereal. Phineas finished his breakfast quickly, and rushed over to the Fireside Lodge.

Isabella and Vanessa went for breakfast about ten minutes earlier. Isabella had received an email from Gretchen, telling her that there was something urgent for the Fireside Troop, and she needed to call a meeting. Isabella had a faint clue as to what it was, and hurried to call Linda. Since Perry stopped waking up as early as he used to, Phineas had slept in a little more. Because she knew that Phineas disliked being woken up by things other than Perry, she refrained from calling him.

Once both Phineas and Isabella were gone, Ferb and Vanessa both knew what to do. They grabbed their pets, and jumped down a flower pot in their house. They emerged in the same lair, and went over to Major Monogram's image. "Morning, Agent F, Agent V. Doofenshmirtz has been working on a 'Destructinator'. Because this is a L.O.S.T.B.U.L.L.E.T. plan, I need you to finish this as fast as possible," he told them. They saluted with their free hand, and rushed Perry and Pinky out the tube. "You know Carl… we should really think about retiring both Agent Ps," he told Carl. "Sir… I think you're right. This should be their last mission. We don't have time or resources to call this mission off," Carl replied.

Phineas and Isabella were the last to arrive at the lodge. "Chief, Phineas," Gretchen said. "You are very nearly late." Phineas and Isabella apologised, and took their places. "Anyway. As you know, seeing as it wasn't that long ago when we enforced this rule, Fireside Troop members have an upper age limit. We need to get more new recruits! Melissa is the only Fireside Troop member who won't be leaving this June," Gretchen announced. Out of all nine of the Fireside Troop members at present, it was shocking none of them remembered much sooner. Phineas silently cursed. He should have expected this. Candace was sacked not very long ago. All eight of the older ones were next. "Girls, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas called. Isabella smiled very briefly: the first time he said that, everyone fell over giggling. Especially since Ferb started vanishing with Perry, it was always a relief to know Phineas cared about the Fireside Troop as much as his step-brother.

"Anyway, girls. We don't have a week to spare before we're all sacked. Find a girl with the potential to become a Fireside Girl, and help her grab fifty patches. If Candace could do it… why can't we?" Phineas exclaimed. All of the Fireside Girls cheered, and rushed to find their replacements. Isabella only left as a token. Once no one was looking, she slipped back into the lodge, and found the rulebook. She found the rule that was causing all this drama. 'All Fireside Girls must be of school age to attend official duties'. She sighed, and took out the quill.

'All Fireside Girls must be of school age to be officially recognised as such. Patch-collecting is exempted.'

Isabella quickly rushed out before the others caught on.

"Ah, the Plateam! How unusual for you to come. And by unusual, I mean COMPLETELY USUAL!" Dr Doofenshmirtz told them. Since losing Vanessa, he had become much more mentally unstable. Perry was worried that he might follow on behind Dictator Doofenshmirtz someday. "Anyway, Roger always got away with destroying my evil schemes, just like he did with my stuff as a child. So now… THE DESTRUCTINATOR! I'll destroy his pathetic government house, hopefully with him in it!" Vanessa gasped, and tried to escape. Ferb simply looked around for something he could use to channel Phineas' ingenuity. Why did it have to be him who discovered Perry?

He found a small nail, which he used to break out of the trap. He released Vanessa, and they released the two pets. "Wha… Ferb Fletcher?" Doofenshmirtz cried out. Ferb held up a finger, and made Doofenshmirtz chase it. When Perry was nearby, he stopped, and Perry punched Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz retaliated… Perry's instincts weren't what they once were. Perry flew against the wall, and a sickening crunch was audible. Ferb rushed over to Perry, and Vanessa looked at her father.

*POW*!

"CURSE YOU, VANESSA DOOFENSHMIRTZ!" "It's muffin time, sir!" "Not the time, Norm. I was in the zone." "I thought you were defeated." "Alright, that's it. How do I release the squirrels?"

Ferb grabbed Perry, and rushed to the nearest vet. Vanessa grabbed Pinky and followed suit. "Look, I'm sorry, little boy…" the vet told Ferb when he arrived. "I'm afraid this platypus is at the end of its lifespan. There's nothing we can do." Ferb nodded sadly. "But still, can you keep him alive long enough for his true owner to come say his final goodbye?" he asked. The vet nodded, and Ferb pulled out his phone.

"All right, girls, I officially declare all of you Fireside Girls!" Isabella declared. *Ctrtrtrtr* echoed from somewhere. Phineas pulled out his phone, and put his ear to the receiver. "Look Ferb, I'm in the middle of… what? Are you sure? That's… that's terrible. And there's nothing we can do? Oh… at least I can do what? Oh… can I… well thanks… see you there," Phineas talked into it. "Isabella, come along with me. We've got so many sights to see, but not a whole load of time. We're in a hurry… Adyson, can you continue this meeting?" he then told the room.

Phineas and Isabella rushed into Perry's makeshift bed. "Perry… I can't imagine a world without you… please don't go," Phineas murmured to his pet platypus. Perry shook his head, and saluted. "Ferb?" both Phineas and Isabella sobbed. Ferb cleared his throat, and began.

"Perry the Platypus is a secret agent, who's mission was to stop Heinz Doofenshmirtz from gaining power in the Tri-State Area. He's been fighting him since we adopted him, maybe even sooner. He's always cared for us, but his work has always separated us. However, most of the times our big ideas have vanished, it was caused by Perry and Doofenshmirtz. We owe him so much… and he owes us just as much. We'll be sad to see him go," Ferb said. Isabella cried into Phineas' shoulder. "Oh, Phineas… why did he have to go?" she whispered. Phineas put his head to her shoulder, shedding almost as many tears as Isabella. "Doofenshmirtz. I'll never forgive you! …Sorry, Vanessa," Phineas shouted. Perry breathed his last breath… he… "Oh Phineas…" Isabella cried. All four of them burst into tears.

Perry's funeral was a simple affair, yet no less tear-jerking than a fancy one. The entire Flynn-Fletcher family, along with the older Fireside Girls and some of Phineas' other friends like Django, was present on one side of the aisle. The O.W.C.A. and all those who knew Perry as Agent P sat on the other side. In the middle, holding the body of the world's greatest pet, was Phineas Flynn. He laid the body squarely in the centre of the small coffin they had made especially for Perry.

"Perry the Platypus. Some knew him as an ordinary platypus who didn't do much. Some knew him as a crime-fighting elite who kept the Tri-State Area safe. No matter who the person was, Perry was there. He was great. He was good. He was… special. No one sitting before me, man, woman, child, or animal, can say that Perry wasn't one of their friends. Old boy… this is one trip outside your family that you won't be coming back from. We'll all miss you, Perry," Phineas spoke. Everyone had out something to wipe away the tears (except the smaller animals, who had to make do with the grass), as Perry was lowered into his final resting place. No one could stand to stay here after the sermon was done. Except…

"Phineas, that was a great speech," Isabella told him. "It's just sad… to know that Perry is gone forever…" Phineas sobbed. He turned- Isabella had just as many tears as himself. "Listen, Phineas. Ferb told me something that Agent P chattered to him. He said… Perry had come to see me as a surrogate sister. Phineas…" she said. Phineas gulped… Isabella was getting a little close… "I love you, Phineas Flynn. And so did he…" she whispered, and gave him… well, not their first kiss, but their most romantic one. "Phineas…" she whispered one final time.

**Carpe diem, readers of any caliber!**

**This notice is just to clear up confusion some readers may have had. The document randomly cut off. I'm sorry to those who read it before I picked up on this error, but let's just chalk it up to random bug. Or I wasn't paying attention to the fact I hadn't finished the story. I don't remember.**


	2. Mood Swing

Isabella came down the stairs for her first day of school term. Vanessa faintly smiled, which Isabella didn't return. Vanessa knew what was on her mind, and didn't respond. She patted Pinky briefly, and suggested half-heartedly that they visit Phineas and Ferb before leaving. Isabella shook her head. "OK…" Vanessa muttered.

Phineas was having a huge difference in mood that morning. One moment he was ecstatic thanks to Isabella, the next he was severely depressed from losing Perry. Ferb suggested, not quite with all his spirit, that Phineas visit Isabella to try and take his mind off Perry. …Didn't work.

"Good morning class," announced Mr Tjinder. "Good morning, Mr Tjinder," replied about half the class. Mr Tjinder looked up at that note. "Flynn, Garcia-Shapiro, the rest of you lot? What happened? Surely nothing could make you this upset?" he asked. "Perry died yesterday," Django told him. "Remember? I attended his funeral and everything!" Baljeet added. Mr Tjinder raised an eyebrow, and Ginger rolled her eyes. "Mr Tjinder… lighten up. Everything Baljeet has told you about the boys is true. Baljeet has participated in a large amount of their plans. You seriously need to take a step back and appreciate the big picture," she told him. Mr Tjinder seemed to have an epiphany, and asked Ginger how she did it. "I'm in love with Baljeet. I'm used to solving the problems in the Tjinder's bloodline."

That recess, Phineas and Isabella were sitting together. It was the perfect time for Ferb to act. He rushed to a secluded part of the school grounds, and pulled out a guitar. *Doo be do be doo ba, doo be do be doo ba*, he strummed, opening a small passage. "Ah, good morning, Agent F. We've temporarily assigned Agent T to duel with Doofenshmirtz until you get out of school. Looks like our choice to overwork Agent P is biting us in the bum. Agent F… Doofenshmirtz sends his angst over not being invited to Perry's funeral," Major Monogram told him. "Well, Phineas would never let Perry's murderer into the proceedings. He hates him, and hasn't even met him in memory," Ferb pointed out. Major Monogram thought for a second, and asked Ferb if he had considered joining the O.W.C.A. as division leader or something once he left school. "Possibly. My joy might not lay in telling animals who to beat up," Ferb told him. Carl said, "He got you there, Major Monogram."

Katie took a look at the noticeboard while Phineas and Isabella were still in their post-depression funk. "Prom: Saturday May 15th," she whispered to herself. "That's this Saturday! Omigosh! Isabella's final chance for romance before the Fireside Girls disband! I'm on this!" After school that day, she chose to head to the mall. She crossed by several stores, looking for something with Isabella in mind. She finally stopped in the seventh store she checked, and the seventh dress in that store that caught her fancy. It was a pale pink one, with white sleeves that appeared to be part of an undershirt. It came with matching shoes, a perfect belt of a darker pink, and even a bow that reminded Katie of Phineas' hair. "Perfect," Katie said. She purchased it, and luckily it was the only one they had in stock.

Katie knocked on Isabella's door. Vanessa let her into the house. "Hey Isabella. Whatcha doin'?" she asked. A frown creased Isabella's forehead for a second, and said simply, "Earning my Clock-Rewiring Patch. You?" Katie sighed. She wished her fearless troop leader would stop grieving over Perry. Having an intimate moment over his grave should help _forget_ the trouble, not intensify it. "The prom is this Saturday. I didn't know if you could get a dress in time, so I got you this," she told her, holding out the dress she picked out. Isabella picked it up to see it's full beauty. "Katie… thanks. Know who you're going with?" Isabella asked. "I don't really know," Katie replied.

Phineas looked at himself in the mirror, uncertain of what he should do. Ferb had told him about the prom, which he heard from Katie as she left Isabella's place. He wanted to ask Isabella, but didn't quite know how to phrase it. However, his question was answered by Isabella coming into his room. "Isabella?" he asked. She simply said, "I was changing your alarm clock. Listen," and pushed a button on the top. *Ctrtrtrtrtr*. "Hey, it sounds just like Perry!" Phineas exclaimed, and hugged Isabella. Isabella smiled, and coaxed him off her shoulder. "Listen… Phineas…" she muttered… "Will you go to the prom with me?" they both asked at the same time. "Yes!" they both replied, and then they hugged. Ferb opened the door, noticed the two, and closed it again.

After lunch on May 15th, Isabella went up to her room. She took one moment to gaze around the room. Her Phineas wall (the wall facing the Flynn-Fletcher house) was about half full. After Phineas joined the Fireside Girls, they had dated semi-frequently, and she had pictures for both them and the various romantic moments she had with the Big Ideas when they were young hanging on that side. On the side facing the Fireside Lodge, she had treasured memories of the Fireside Girls, before and after Phineas. She smiled at the thought of all these memories, and opened up a fresh scrapbook she had bought that morning. She took her personal favourite moments from both walls, and pasted them into the beginning of the book. On the next free page, she drew a Valentine's heart, with enough room for a photo within it. "Phineas… this is when we become true soul mates," she whispered, and turned to the dress Katie got for her. She slipped into it, and found herself exceptionally adorable. "Oh Phineas… after all these years, we'll be together forever," she muttered again.

Phineas took a moment to take a look at the outfit Katie had designed for him. It encompassed pretty much everything Isabella liked: his ingenuity, his optimism, even his standard shirt choice. It was off-black, accompanied by a diagonal orange stripe. That stripe came with the ability that, although it was part of the shirt, it never wrinkled or looked off. And of course, his optimism came with his yellow undershirt. He smiled, and went down to Isabella.

Ferb and Vanessa were actually over at Doofenshmirtz' place. His plan this time around was to cause eyestrain over the entire Tri State Area, so that no one would notice that he was mayor instead of Roger Doofenshmirtz. Ferb pulled out his baseball launcher, and yelled 'Freeze!' Dr Doofenshmirtz put his hands in the air, and began speaking in total gibberish. Ferb distinctly caught the words, 'Perry', 'funeral', 'death', 'silent', and 'nemesis', but the rest was completely unintelligible. Vanessa shot her baseball, trapping Doofenshmirtz in a small cage, which he tried his hardest to wriggle out of. Ferb gazed straight at him, and uttered, "Heinz Doofenshmirtz, you are under arrest for murder, treason, and abuse." Doofenshmirtz gasped, and started incoherently pleading, wondering why he was never arrested before. "Consider this Phineas' revenge… speaking of which, we have some business to attend to elsewhere. Agent T?" Ferb told him. Agent Terry the Turtle came into the room, with his whole Ninja Palm, and Ferb and Vanessa left for someplace unknown.

Phineas and Isabella had organised to get the photos done in Phineas' backyard, where the vast majority of the Big Ideas took place. Isabella, on the decision of both of them, had also called over the other members of the Fireside Troop to help out. Of the group, Adyson was paired with Django, Ginger with Baljeet, and Gretchen had gone with Irving. Buford was missing for a mysterious reason, and the remaining Fireside Girls just came along for the sake of doing so (and possibly patches). Of the bunch, all the Fireside Girls had adapted whatever unique characteristic they wore in their traditional uniform into their dress. Baljeet, Django and Irving decided on going conventional, as did Ferb and Vanessa (who were fashionably late).

After Linda had finished (which obviously took a while), they took the Fireside bus to actually get to the school, in which they quickly got into the mood.

As the end of the prom approached, several people in the gang vanished for various reasons. Ferb and Vanessa received some 'urgent message' from some source no one had heard of, and neither Ferb or Vanessa were elaborating. Gretchen and Irving had left to try and settle and argument. Django and Baljeet simply left when they found out Buford had caught a bug, Adyson and Ginger following behind. Holly and Milly simply found the room too stuffy. Katie was the only one left. She grabbed a disposable camera, and went over to Isabella. "Isabella… I've been thinking. With… you know… that… I realised that Doofenshmirtz could go after any one of us if he feels in the mood. Especially Ferb. In the case that Doofenshmirtz goes insane on Ferb and I get caught in the struggle… Isabella, will you marry me? It doesn't have to be soon, but…" Phineas babbled, before Isabella cut him off. By kissing him full on. Katie made sure to snap this moment up for Isabella's scrapbook, and left to give the two some privacy. "We'll be together forever, Isabella!" was the last thing she heard before the cacophony was too loud for her to hear anything else.

The next morning, Katie rocked over to Isabella's house. Vanessa answered the door, and told her Isabella was upstairs. She climbed up, to see Isabella laying down on the bed, clearly exhausted. "What is it, Katie?" she asked. "Isabella, I just wanted to give you this," Katie replied, slinging her the camera. Isabella had a look. "Thanks, Katie. I wanted this moment for the scrapbook… his marriage proposal…" she told her, before falling back asleep. Katie giggled, and then stopped. Isabella was clearly very tired, probably not getting enough sleep after Phineas' bombshell. She left at that moment, telling Vanessa that it was probably better that no one disturbed her for a while.

For this was Vanessa's first break from secret agency and school combined.


	3. Dictator Trial

Vivian Garcia-Shapiro was proud to call herself a citizen of Danville. She and Isabella had formed friendships with a varied bunch all over town… and even the Tri-State Area as a whole. Speaking of one of those friends, Vivian had actually received jury duty, with one the trial of one Heinz Doofenshmirtz, evil genius extraordinaire, murderer of the Flynn-Fletcher family pet, and father to her foster daughter.

That was a weird sentence.

Isabella came over to Phineas' house after learning that Doofenshmirtz was on trial. "Phineas, Doofenshmirtz is going to be put on trial this Saturday. Want to come see?" she asked. Phineas choked on his cereal, and nodded. Ferb pulled on his collar, and considered not attending. But no… he had to provide moral support for Vanessa. Plus, he had the advantage that Doofenshmirtz couldn't recognise Perry without the hat, so it was possible he might not recognise him without the hat.

Vanessa took a side quest into her lair. "Ah, Agent V. Doofenshmirtz in on trial this week, so… uh… go have a bit longer vacation. Remember, you guys are among our longer lasting agents, as well as the ones who are most likely to promote. Keep yourselves safer than Agent P did," Major Monogram told her. She nodded, and asked why Doofenshmirtz was on trial. "Human rights, mainly," Monogram told her.

"Court is now in session!" Judge Mist announced to the court. Everyone rose, and Doofenshmirtz entered the room on the defendant's side. On the prosecution side was Major Monogram, to keep the secret agents secret. "Prosecutor, your statement, please," Mist announced. Major Monogram stood up.

"I work for the government, trying to stop evil scientists from achieving domination of a certain location. Dr Doofenshmirtz was a regular foe for our top agent, Agent P. However, he's dead. Doofenshmirtz himself murdered him, as well as tried to take over the Tri-State Area, as well as frequently causing both animal and child abuse," Major Monogram stated. Mist turned to the defendant, and asked his contribution.

"Please, your honour, all I am is an ordinary scientist intent on achieving a breakthrough on one of the many problems facing society today," Dr Doofenshmirtz told her. Phineas let loose a small growl, and Isabella placed her hand on Phineas' lap. "Not yet, Phineas. Later," she told him, and Phineas calmed back down. "Call your first witness," Mist told Major Monogram.

"OK Vanessa, please tell the courtroom about your father," Major Monogram told her. "OK… I've seen every single evil scheme this guy has concocted for twelve or so years, ever since he divorced my mom, and have been trying to stop him for all of them. Me and the victim in question for the murder… Secret Agent Perry the Platypus. I have seen every scheme he has tried, ranging from attempting to take over the Tri-State Area to something so petty, Agent P himself didn't want to thwart it," she told the room. "Heinz, your counter?" Mist asked.

"OK, your honour. I shall tell you. Vanessa has made two flaws in her speech. One: she claims that she has known I've been evil since she was four. Four is far too young to differentiate between good and evil plans. And secondly, who on earth is this platypus agent? Agents are human. The idea that a platypus could be anything special is pure idiocy!" Doofenshmirtz put forward. Isabella turned to Phineas, only to find his seat vacant. She had a flashback to their plan at the Fireside Girl's lodge.

"_OK girls, Heinz Doofenshmirtz is on trial!" Isabella announced, to the joy of all the older members. A new recruit, Dawn, asked who he was. Phineas told her, "He is a scientist who has put the Fireside Girls in danger several times. He is a scientist who has tried to take over the Tri-State Area. He is the man… who killed Perry the Platypus!" The younger girls knew all about Perry… poor Phineas had been moping since they first joined up. He missed their celebration of joining up because of that incident._

_ "Anyway, girls. I have decided that, for today's patch, we create a handheld hologram of Perry the Platypus. We provide it as evidence in the trial. Poor Doofenshmirtz will react in a way that will surely indict him!" Isabella announced. Dawn asked, "Which patch is this? I got confused." Phineas reread the Fireside Manual. "Convicting-A-Criminal Patch," he said, and the girls rejoiced. That was one of the hardest patches to earn in the Fireside manual, and several members of the troop wanted to get _all_ of the patches._

Phineas went up to the podium, stating, "Hold it, your honour!" Candace gasped, knowing the only time prior Phineas had gotten angry. She had been cowed on that occasion. Mist let him speak, and Phineas put the hologram on the desk, and powered it up. "Heinz Doofenshmirtz… do you recognise this platypus?" he asked, pointing to the hologram. Doofenshmirtz shook his head, and Phineas checked it. It was missing the hat. He hit the desk, and the hat flickered up. "PERRY THE PLATYPUS?" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "You see, your honour? Doofenshmirtz's reaction to the hologram is conclusive proof! That hat is standard issue to all agents in our task force-" (Ferb pushed his hat down into his pocket) "-and no one short of an evil genius can be scared of it," Major Monogram pointed out. Doofenshmirtz sighed. "Your honour… I plead guilty. This platypus is a secret agent who has been working to destabilise me for twelve years. He only stopped little over a week ago, after his untimely demise. He has been replaced by a tag team… Ferb Fletcher and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz!" he claimed. The jury gasped, as did Phineas. His angry eye slid from Doofenshmirtz to Ferb.

Ferb spotted that glint in his eye. Though he allowed no outward sign of emotion, his insides had one thought only.

_Oh crap_.

Isabella gasped. Her plan to help overthrow Doofenshmirtz was falling to shambles. Sure, Doofenshmirtz was going to jail (falling short of the death penalty by dint of traumatic childhood, mental instability and general humorous clumsiness), but Major Monogram was sent as well (animal cruelty) and Phineas was glaring daggers at Ferb. She nearly cried at the sight.

"FERB FLETCHER! You double-agent! You've been fighting that lunatic when you knew he killed Perry?" Phineas yelled. Ferb voiced, "Actually, for three years before that." That was a mistake. "FERB! You've been fighting him for three years? You never told me? I'm your brother! And Isabella is almost your sister after all is said and done! You never told us this one great secret? Not even on Perry's deathbed, when you revealed HIS secrets without a qualm? What kind of brother are you? Did you really enjoy living with us? Were we, in the end, just a place to stay, nothing more? Were any of those great days of summer important to you? Ferb Fletcher… do you even care about us?" Phineas continued on, angrier than anyone had seen him. Even Isabella took a step back.

Ferb, however, took it stoically. However, that last question was so deep, even he showed emotion (showing a slight sign of sadness), and responded. "Phineas… I did enjoy those days of summer. Everything we did to carpe diem… every last invention, every last activity. But I've chosen my way… with Vanessa. With Agent P. And you… have chosen yours. With Isabella. What boy would willingly join a club of girls on the say-so of an elderly woman? Phineas… I never intended to hurt you by joining the O.W.C.A., as I'm sure you didn't when you joined the Fireside Girls. But this… if your fury about discovering my secret is this bad… I guess this is goodbye, Phineas. Carpe diem." He gave Phineas one last hug, and walked out of the courtroom. The silence was tense. Phineas broke it by asking, "Anyone else leading a bizarre double life?" He heard the sound of a tiny arm being raised behind him. "Put your hand down, Isabella." The arm was lowered. Mist coughed. "Court adjourned."

When Phineas and Isabella had some privacy, Isabella turned to Phineas. "Phineas, why did you yell at Ferb?" she asked. "Well… in the end, did Ferb really answer my question? Did he really care for us? Or did he just decide to go with Perry for the adventure?" Phineas replied. Isabella sighed. "I guess you're right, Phineas. I won't ask you to forgive Ferb, or look for him… but I would like to see Ferb once before we see Perry again," she told him.

Phineas looked to the heavens. "Isabella… when I see Ferb again… I wish it will be when we have calmed down. For now, Isabella… we still have each other. We will always have each other," he said. Isabella swooned a little, and pecked Phineas on the cheek. "Well… see you, Phineas," she said, and left for home. Phineas sighed. First Perry, now Ferb. What else could go wrong? "Doofenshmirtz… if I find out you've had something to do with Isabella as well as Ferb and Perry… I'll-" he started, and then started to sob.

**Hello, everyone! My name is Phineas81707, and carpe diem!**

**So yet another blow is aimed at our young hero, and the last and greatest of his best friends in the whole world have been affected by Doofenshmirtz. The poor boy has suffered two grown man's burdens... but what more could happen? I mean, Doofenshmirtz is in jail, right? He can't do any more to the story, right? Right?**

**Stay tuned to find out if this is suspiciously specific denial... or just cleverly disguised truth. For now, hold on for the next part... which will take form in a three-act story, along with all the conventions. Needless to say, don't expect the next part for a while. I will need to (briljantheid forbid) PLAN it!**


	4. Best Friends Fornever

Isabella sat staring into the mirror for a while. Even after this long, Ferb and Vanessa suddenly leaving was no less a shock. She had once tried to contact them, but they had left no stone unturned hiding themselves. Isabella could think of several reasons why that would be bad, but decided not to think about them. She heard a feeble bark behind her.

"Oh, hiya, Pinky. I'm still thinking about Vanessa… and Ferb. Why did they leave?" she told her dog, Pinky the Chihuahua. Pinky gave two short yaps, and Isabella sighed. "I guess you're right, Pinky. I really shouldn't be moping again," she told him, and began to get ready for school.

Phineas woke up, and looked over at the empty bed next to him. "Hey Fer- oh…" he said, as he had every day before. He still couldn't believe Ferb had been a secret agent for the best part of four years. He thought… no, he knew… that Ferb was the one person he could really trust. He sighed. Normally he was an optimist, always hunting for the way to make summer count. But Ferb had always been by his side. It wasn't until he left that Phineas knew how much Ferb had really meant to him. His eyes passed over Perry's sleeping basket, and he started to get ready for school.

The Fireside Girls were proud to stand behind their fearless troop leader Isabella. But she hadn't been so fearless recently. The loss of three of her best friends that term alone was bound to set her off. The Fireside Girls were at a loss for what to do. Like her, they couldn't find Ferb or Vanessa however hard they looked, so they decided it would be better to give her space wherever possible.

After dropping Phineas off at school, Candace sighed. She never saw Phineas so downcast before. He lost Perry, and had as good as lost Ferb. She decided, when she arrived at her own house, to do something none of his friends could do. "Jeremy, I'm looking for Ferb! Wanna come?" she called out when she was ready. "Sure thing, Candace. Just let me finish this… yeah, I'm ready," he replied. "How…?" Candace asked, but Jeremy stopped her. "Sooner we find Ferb, sooner Phineas gets back to 'normal'," he pointed out. They went to Linda's house, and went searching for something.

"Hey Candace… have you ever examined this mirror?" Jeremy asked. Candace came to a realisation, and pried the mirror off the wall. "Jeremy… I know what we're going to do today!" she said, and jumped into the revealed opening. Jeremy gave his own little chuckle, and followed her in.

"Uh… hello. You guys are Perry's owners, right?" Carl asked as they came in. "Yeah, guy. We're here looking for Ferb and Vanessa. You wouldn't happen to know, would you?" Candace replied. "No… Candace Flynn, is it? All Ferb told me is that he's going on some sort of hunt for something. If he was going to say where he was going, or what exactly he was doing, he would speak directly to Major Monogram. However, he's in jail, and they won't even let his top agent through… or his unpaid intern. I mean, all he did was train animals as secret agents… people have done it with humans…" Carl elaborated, before doing a double take. "Hey, where'd they go?" he asked. Jeremy's face appeared from around a corner, and he said, "You've said all that we need to know, kiddo. We're going to Mr Monogram."

"So you're saying we can't see Major Monogram?" Candace asked. "No, ma'am. We don't allow newly convicted criminals visitors in this state," the officer they first found told them. "There's a state that can allow that?" Candace asked Jeremy. However, he stepped forward. "Just tell me this, then. How long before he is permitted visitors?" he asked. "After he has served a quarter of his sentence… about 1 year," the officer replied. Of all the stupid laws to be put into effect…

"Of all the stupid laws to be put into effect, you had to pick one that causes more grief for the people who didn't commit the crime…" Candace griped that afternoon. Linda just looked up from her dinner, and said, "Candace, honey, I know you're upset about that new law, but try not to be to ticked off. Remember, you tried for Phineas. It doesn't matter whether you succeeded or failed, it just matters that Phineas knows you care enough to try looking for Ferb." Candace nodded, and sat down. Phineas and Isabella arrived at that moment, and Phineas asked Candace why she was here. "I went to try and look for Ferb, but apparently, it's illegal to visit a prisoner until they've served one quarter of their jail term," she told him. Phineas stood with his mouth agape, and Isabella started sobbing into Candace. "So Ferb's in jail?" she asked, and Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "No, Monogram is. He was our best bet for finding out where Ferb… Candace?" he started, but Candace nodded. "41 Inator Road, right?" she asked. Jeremy nodded, and said, "Remember, 45th floor." Candace nodded, and they left. Phineas faintly heard the words, "I could've sworn it was 40th…"

Candace and Jeremy knocked on the door to Doofenshmirtz' apartment. "Just a moment!" someone called. Jeremy and Candace took a second to glance at one another, before opening the door. The sight of a goozim on the other side was enough. They shut the door, and ran in the opposite direction. After picking themselves off the floor, they ran in a more sensible path.

Candace and Jeremy both made it to Linda's house before stopping. They both started breathing heavily. "Candace?" Linda asked, and Candace told her, "Someone… at… Doofenshmirtz… place… goozim… panic…" in between breaths. Everyone gasped, before hoping that it was nothing. Graduation was coming soon, and they couldn't really afford something like this.

Phineas got ready for graduation in record time. He had decided to make the impossible out of minor actions after losing Ferb. It was purely a decision to help with his character flaw in having to do the impossible, hopefully helping him not have that problem. He suddenly heard 'Whatcha doin'' coming from his phone, and flipped it open. "Hey Isabella. How's it goin'?" he asked, and he heard a giggle from the other end. "Nothing much. I just wanted to tell you I love you, and Mom's holding a get-together for us two," Isabella responded. Phineas gave a slight grunt, and Isabella continued, "OK, she invited the other Fireside Girls and is praying Ferb and Vanessa show up, but you get the point. You know we'll pretty much be alone the entire thing anyway." Phineas suddenly saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Isabella… what is that over by Doofenshmirtz' place?" he asked, after having found the distraction. "We'll just have to hope it's nothing," was his response.

The graduation was taking forever. Phineas couldn't sit still through it, despite all of Isabella's best efforts. "Phineas Flynn, may you step forward please?" Principal Tsundere asked, and Phineas stepped up. He took the scroll, shook Principal Tsundere's hand, and… wait, what was that…

"PHINEAS FLYNN!" someone called. Everyone turned to spot the elusive Ferb Fletcher. "Ferb! I… think I might still be angry…" Phineas began, but Ferb cut him off. "OK. I only came to deliver a message. Doofenshmirtz has created the most evil thing he could possibly construct," he told him. "OH NO! He better not let it near Isabella on MY watch!" Phineas cried out. "Good… because it has no intention of letting you see Isabella under its control," Ferb stated, and pulled out some futuristic device. "Goodbye, Phineas Flynn," he said, pointing whatever the device was straight at Phineas.

**OK folks, here end Act One.**

**The traditional 'Act One' is the story's obligatory exposition dump. So please excuse this chapter for being of comparatively low quality over other pieces of my work. Just feel grateful I didn't actually _introduce the characters_...**

**And yes, Act One is supposed to end with the crossing of the threshold... in this case, the revelation of Doofenshmirtz's intentions. I'm toying with this ballpark still, though, so don't be surprised when Act Two comes along and you still haven't been told what the invention actually is. You WILL know by the end of the tale... I'm rambling now, aren't I?**

**I'd tell you to carpe diem, but now's not the time.**


	5. Mental Anguish

Katie had been spending the most part of the graduation not really paying attention to it. However, he saw Ferb appear, and gasped when Ferb threatened to kill him. Katie cried out, "OK girls… attack Ferb!" She was met with blank stares from the Fireside Girls, and shocked ones on Phineas and Isabella. She sighed, and threw the notepad she had been writing in. Ferb's shot was launched into somewhere with nothing in it. "Alright Fletcher… what justifies attempting to murder your brother?" she called out. "Like I will tell you. I was specifically told not to. Phineas… this weapon is now useless to me. If you want to keep the Tri-State Area from becoming more of a dystopia… I highly recommend you come to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated yourself and destroy the evil that Doofenshmirtz has made," Ferb replied.

No one knew what to make of what just transpired. What did Ferb seriously do? Phineas took one look inside himself… "Girls, I know what we're gonna do today! We're going to save the Tri-State Area from Dr Doofenshmirtz!" he called out, and the Fireside Girls old and new cheered out. They all headed directly for Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

"Ah, so you are Mr Flynn… I see…" Doofenshmirtz muttered. "Ah, about time you showed up!" Ferb called out to him. "Ha! This is your army? Did you know what the invention was?" Vanessa told them. "OK, what is going on?" someone behind them stated. "Ah… Phineas is here!" Doofenshmirtz called up. "OH NO! Doofenshmirtz, Ferb, Vanessa… take these keys! Fireside Girls, take Phineas away. Isabella, too!" the voice called out. Doofenshmirtz, Ferb, and Vanessa all took the keys, and escaped in mysterious fashions. The new Fireside Girls from Dawn down turned to Isabella, Phineas, and the old troop. They suddenly seized them, and took them outside, and barred the doors.

"Urgh! The young ones betrayed us? How?" Isabella cried out. Gretchen thought, and told her, "I don't know, Isabella. However, I believe it's in our best interests to track down Doofenshmirtz, Ferb and Vanessa, and get the keys to deactivate that invention… along with whoever's tending to it." Isabella sighed. Graduation was turning into one of those video games they played as children, where you had to collect three somethings to do something else. Worst idea ever. She just hoped there would be enough thrill to actually make this whole thing feel worth it… because there was no chance of Phineas making up with Ferb. "Girls, let's get going! We should stick together… these guys mean business!" she cried out, completely at odds with her innermost thoughts.

They chose to travel to Phineas' place first, seeing as that was likely where they could find Ferb. They spotted a small opening in thin air under the 'big tree', and everyone dived into it. They really had no other option. Inside, they met something that seemed primarily action. "Don't think… just get into the beat!" Adyson realised, and jumped right into the challenge. A handful of the other Fireside Girls followed suit, while the others just followed out of curiosity. Phineas was spending most of his time checking the place for a hint as to where this place actually was as he followed behind.

_No one knows the true form of time.  
All that can be said is go with the flow…  
But in the strange world of here  
That never mattered in tow!_

_All we have to do is chase the clock  
Just like we did through summer!  
But maybe, just maybe…  
We're in the mind of the drummer!_

_The end of our goal is just in sight  
Unless that up there's not the key…  
The Fireside Girls, however, never fear  
Challenge of the mind is our cup of tea!_

"What just happened?" Phineas asked upon reaching the key. Isabella just spared a shrug, and told him, "I don't think it matters." Yet the conversation was cut short as Ferb himself appeared. "Ferb! Why would you take orders from Doofenshmirtz?" Phineas bellowed. "Who said I was taking orders from Doofenshmirtz?" Ferb replied, his large eye becoming larger. The girls all glanced at each other, and Milly asked, "If you're not taking orders from Doofenshmirtz, who exactly is in charge?" Ferb came as close as he possibly could to looking shocked. "I've said too much," he remarked, and the field rearranged. Phineas and Ferb were launched into something resembling a cartridge, and appeared on a monitor in 8-bit form. Ferb readied himself, and Phineas said something that could loosely be translated to "Great, I have to deal with the Gaming World Champion _in a video game_!" Arbitrary 8-bit console sound systems…

The match began, and true to Phineas' dark predictions, Ferb did a lot better than he pretended to against Baljeet that one time in summer. Granted, he wasn't being controlled by a drinking bird. Phineas- who's practice from that day amounted to kick and be killed- was soon outmatched, and was avoiding just to hope to land in his Achilles Heel at some point. Isabella suddenly had a brainwave. She grabbed the equipment she needed out of nowhere (or they just grabbed themselves) and set it up. She plugged a controller into the second slot on the computer, and placed a drinking bird on the forward button. Ferb suddenly overcame to the compulsion to take steps forward- which Phineas capitalised on. Ferb vanished from the system, leaving behind a key. Phineas grabbed it, and held it above his head in a dramatic fashion… as if he was showing it to the sky. "Phineas?" Holly asked, and Phineas hopped out. "What? I can be dramatic if I want to…" he started, but Ginger stopped him. "Now's not the time. Entire Tri-State Area to save… remember?" she pointed out.

Ferb rematerialized in the stylised arena in Doofenshmirtz' headquarters. "Fletcher?" the machine's operator asked. "Forgive me… I have failed. They tricked me…" Ferb told him. "Spare me your pleading. The trickery of a mere girl scout is no concern of mine. Go see that the Doofenshmirtz girl is in a fortified position. And Fletcher… no failing. Understood?" he told Ferb. Ferb gulped, and nodded.

Phineas and the Fireside Girls made it out of the psyche, and saw a beam of light from Isabella's place. They slowly edged around the house, to find another psyche in that garden. They all shrugged, and dived in. They discovered a weird dimension… almost as if time seemed to duplicate around them… or as if time were rewinding… "OH! If only Baljeet were here… he'd help us sort this- help us sort this place out!" Ginger cried out, and everyone looked at her. Holly said, "I'd argue the point, but this time- point, but this time I agree with you. We really need the help of someone- the help of someone with a doctorate… or at least seems to- at least seems to have one."

_When the world is broken  
And yet is doesn't make  
The greatest of sense…  
You know it's time to break_

_It's time to break in  
No more biding my time  
With this eternal  
Time with this eternal rhyme_

_Cause it seems that there is nothing  
Safe from the logic of a broken  
Logic of a broken record  
To keep our thoughts unspoken._

"I thought it sounded a little- it sounded a little grindy and sparky!" Phineas remarked when they reached Vanessa. She gazed at them, and took out Katie from the midst. Both her and Katie seemed to lose the years before the eyes of the spectators, and it seemed like just an innocent duel of two little girls. Of course, with what's at stake… yeah.

Vanessa began, but Katie was too quick. She could dodge every blow with ease. "Darn! Why must I be so- must I be so bad at this?" she asked. Katie took a second to think, and said, "Because you're not really used to- not really used to your younger body. You've been hopping back and forward- back and forward between times." Katie replied. "Yeah… I've been doing this for so- doing this for so long, and I'm sick of it! Well I'm not gonna do it- not gonna do it no more!" she cried out, and handed over the key. Ferb saw this, and gasped. "Failure is not an option! I have to save Vanessa!" he whispered.

Vanessa showed up at Doofenshmirtz' headquarters, because that's how her psyche worked. The operator turned to her. "You failed too?" he bellowed. Vanessa nodded, and stated she was proud to have done so. The operator chastised her for so long, his voice started to stop. "Darn, I broke this! Vanessa… you're helping fix this! Don't sabotage it!" he shouted, and Vanessa took it up.

Travelling to Doofenshmirtz's prepared psyche was nowhere near as easy or as fun. They found him randomly in one of his abandoned storage places. Guess he couldn't be at headquarters… they merely shrugged it off, and entered the rip into the psyche. This place… made no sense, end of story. It made Ferb's action-based puzzle and Vanessa's time warping one combined seem well-organised. So what better to do than to head in random directions, and somehow become separated despite following the same paths?

Isabella had long since lost the other Fireside Girls… to the worse. She bumped right into Doofenshmirtz. "YOU! Ever since that day… I've despised the very air you breathe. I don't believe anything about Phineas… I've got you covered right here!" Doofenshmirtz rambled, holding one of Ferb's rays and pointing it at Isabella. She backed off… half scared of the threat to her life, and half creeped out by the fact his dialogue made no sense. The ray one was covered by Adyson, who broke off part of the environment to chuck at the ray, making it worthless. She advanced on him with a variety of Fireside arsenal. She only needed the grappling hook… to snag the key. "NO!" Doofenshmirtz cried. "And now, watch this!" Adyson yelled, and spun her sash right around. The psyche was crippled, and everyone was expelled where they needed to be.

Phineas and the Fireside Girls wasted no second in getting back to Doofenshmirtz's headquarters. Within mere seconds (to them), they were in the arena set up by the evil device's operator. "You again! Don't you ever give up? Firestorm Girls… out the window with him!" he rambled. Dawn grabbed Phineas, and flung him out the window. "YES! Now with Phineas out of the way, no one can stop me know!" the operator bellowed, and began charging something up. The Fireside Girls took a step back, while the Firestorm Girls stepped forward…

**And thus ends the plot-filled Act Two, ending with the darkest hour...**

**Stay tuned to find out answers to the following questions: What happened to Phineas? Who is this 'operator'? Why isn't Doofenshmirtz in charge of this scheme? Where's the goozim?**

**...OK, maybe I won't answer that last one. I might, if I can incorporate it into the story.**


	6. The Window to the Soul

Katie stopped running when they reached Doofenshmirtz's headquarters. She started remembering a day she seemed to have forgotten during a summer when they were younger… Phineas had discovered a place with all the inventions in it! He said… it was behind the mirror of their house! They needed… Perry's locket! She began rushing as fast as she possibly could to the cemetery.

She stopped in front of Perry's grave. "Perry… I'm sorry, but I need to save the Tri-State Area!" she whispered, and dug him up. She ripped off the collar, and buried him again… making the grave much better than it had been before as a sign of apology. She then started rushing back to Phineas' house, stopping to catch Phineas as he fell.

She entered Phineas' house without so much as a warning. "Katie, what are you doing? What happened to Ferb?" Linda asked, but Katie really didn't have time to explain. She dived behind the mirror, and winded up in Perry's old lair. "Welcome, Phineas and Ferb. Please insert the key," the computer asked, as it had during summer. It didn't seem to have been programmed to respond to others. "Please insert the key," it asked again, and Katie placed the locket into the keyhole.

"Phineas and Ferb, this message is top secret, for your ears only. If you're hearing this, the Tri-State Area is at alert level Alpha-Red. Agent P needs your help," the computer told her. "Agent P is dead! You're behind the times aren't you? Just give me the inventions!" Katie raged. "He knows you will know what to do. He also knows you are the only ones capable of helping him, because you two are the only ones capable of creating these," the computer replied, and created an arrow pointing to a side wall. "Auto scan replication initiated," a disembodied voice announced, and the inventions began replicating before her eyes. Phineas fell down, having finally tracked her down, and saw the inventions. "Isabella, I think I know what we're gonna do today!" he stated to the sky, and Katie raised an eyebrow. "Just activate the inventions and we can save the Tri-State Area…" she muttered, and Phineas got to work. He also called all of his friends (apart from the Fireside Girls and Ferb), and they each came running over.

The Firestorm Girls tried to attack the Fireside Girls, but the attempt was broken apart. Why? Stray baseball. It picked itself up, and went flying back to… Phineas! "Phineas! You're alive!" Isabella shrieked. "Yeah, thanks to Katie. She was beneath me as I reached the pavement. She also took the liberty of activating this!" Phineas told her, and Isabella took a peak. All of Phineas' inventions were standing behind him, ready for action if necessary. "Fireside Girls… in a device of your choice!" she commanded, and everyone took to a machine. The operator issued a similar order, and the Firestorm Girls took to their own devices to combat the inventions, leaving Phineas and Isabella to take on the operator alone. "OK, now who exactly are you?" Isabella called out, and the operator said, "I guess I can oblige you this… better take out this voice modulator…"

_I'm just the curious girl  
cross the way  
Every day I come over  
And here's what I say…_

The operator jumped down from her vantage point, and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

_Whatcha doin'? Whatcha do-in'?  
What's the day's activity?  
Whatcha doin'? Whatcha do-in'?  
By any chance could it include me?_

_Whatcha doin'? Whatcha do-in'?  
I don't mean to disturb…  
Whatcha doin'? Whatcha do-in'?  
Ya know it's not really directed at Ferb…  
When I say-ay-ay-ay-ay… Whatcha doin'?  
_

The fake Isabella started advancing slowly on Phineas…

_Don't you know Phineas?  
You have no idea…  
That every day I'm just  
dying to see ya…_

The fake Isabella actually kissed Phineas at this point…

_And say…_

_Whatcha doin'? Whatcha do-in'?  
I really wanna know…  
Whatcha doin? Whatcha do-in'?  
Can I be part of the show?  
When I say-ay-ay-ay-ay…  
Whatcha doin'?_

"Ugh! Dr Doofenshmirtz's idea for an ultimate weapon… is just me?" the real Isabella cried out. The fake one nodded. "Yep. Cool plan, isn't it?" she asked. Phineas watched the banter between his girlfriend and her splitting image, and piped up, "I have two questions… how and why?" The fake Isabella stared at him. "I guess I can take some time to explain that to you…

"Dr Doofenshmirtz escaped from custody shortly after you shouted at Ferb. He went to his lair, and began brainstorming diabolical schemes. Midway through, two visitors showed up, and left behind a raven-black hair." Isabella picked at her hair, and the fake continued. "He had researched who might have been hit by his Heed-My-Words Inator in his spare time, and found it was a raven-haired girl. Hopeful that this hair would belong to her, he created a cloning chamber. Anyone cloned with that device would retain the appearance and basic personality traits of the original, along with a healthy dose of Vitamin Evil and whatever Inators the original had been hit by. Naturally, the clone has a faint aura visible only to those pure of heart, but who has one of those anymore? Anyway, Phineas, your girl was in fact hit by Doofenshmirtz's Heed-My-Words Inator, and thus I have that trait as well." Phineas and Isabella just glanced at one another.

"So Doofenshmirtz killed my pet, corrupted my step-brother… and cursed my girlfriend?" Phineas yelled. Both Isabella's took a moment to think, and said, "Yeah, that sounds about right." The fake continued with, "And do you know what the best part is? There's nothing you can do about it." Phineas promptly shot her with the baseball launcher. "Phineas… you'd really hurt your girlfriend?" the fake gasped. "There's something you should know… Isabella is determined, compassionate, and adorable. She is willing to help others wherever possible. She is a fine woman to serve under. None of these words describe you!" Phineas roared. The fake Isabella looked down. "That is not true! I'm adorable! I look just like Isabella! I'm determined! I want the world under my control! And no one can stop me until I do!" she roared right back.

The fake Isabella activated a switch on her wrist, and she and Phineas were barricaded into an arena designed for the Fireside Girls. The real Isabella was forced into the sidelines with the baseball launcher, and there was nothing she could do about it. The fake Isabella held out her hand, and screeched. Phineas blocked her, and flung her backwards. "Is that all you've got, Phineas. For the only man able to stop me, you sure make a mess of things. I guess that's the arena's fault," The fake Isabella taunted. Phineas smirked. "Apparently, the cloning device hasn't kept Isabella's memories. I am a member of Isabella's troop," he told her. The fake gasped, and launched itself at Phineas. Phineas managed to grab her, and lock her into a stalemate. "I have all of Isabella's skills. You can't take me down!" the fake taunted. Phineas nodded, and flicked his shoe up. Out popped a wrench. Phineas grabbed it, and proclaimed, "I know what we're gonna do today!" He threw the wrench in a precise arc. It hit one of the points on the barricade in a precise fashion, and the wrench fiddled with a screw. The barricade may have faltered for a mere second, but a second was all Isabella needed. She flung into the arena. "HEY! ME!" she yelled, and the fake turned to Isabella. She pulled out a camera. "Smile!" she said, and zapped the fake Isabella. She pixelated, and found herself in the video game Phineas and Ferb built once. "Wow, Isabella, that was great!" Phineas said. "You know what they say, the bigger their dreams the harder they depixelate," Isabella replied. "So what do we do when she gets out?" Phineas asked, and Isabella told him, "There isn't technically a boss programmed into this. The game is unwinnable!"

The Firestorm Girls, along with Ferb, Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz, escaped whatever curse they were under. Ferb rounded on Doofenshmirtz. "OK… guys… forgive me… you were under Isabella's curse too… oh… AHH!" Doofenshmirtz mumbled. Everyone cheered for beating the foe… until they remembered that they had to do something about the inventions.

Phineas and Isabella left the building, and headed home to Phineas' place… under the tree. They took a second to relax, before Isabella turned to Phineas. "Did you mean it? You really think I'm your girlfriend?" Isabella asked. "Yeah. It doesn't matter if it's just a result of the Heed-My-Words Inator… I would have fallen for you eventually!" Phineas replied. Isabella turned, not quite as sure. "Isabella?" Phineas asked, and Isabella turned. "OK, Phineas. I've been in love with you since before you built the coolest coaster ever. I've been trying to get you to see it at least since then! And yet it was only really after the Young Singer's Competition that you really noticed!" she vented. Phineas had his eyes widened. "Isabella… I-I'm sorry. I can't believe I could have been so blind! But… could we really find out if it were true? Is there a way we could show past Phineas? Is it worth it to try? How can we do it without destroying ourselves?" Phineas stuttered. He suddenly remembered… "Wait… I would have! I figured it out before then! Only my memory was five seconds away from being wiped!" he said. Isabella gasped. "…Wait. How did you recover that memory, and I didn't?" she asked. Phineas tried to remember that one memory. How did he know about that… "I don't have a clue, but I should say one thing. It doesn't matter. In the end… we were destined for each other. No matter how we figured it out, we will always have each other," he finally said.

**And thus ends Act Three... the climax, and resolution.** **So... what did you think of that twist? Sounds like it came from nowhere, but I went out of my way to hide those details. And yes, I am aware I didn't explain the goozim, but Doofenshmirtz is the only one who knows or cares what happened to it, and his only scene was Ferb chasing him down.**

**And just to get it out of my system... Carpe Diem! You have no idea how grateful I am to have that be an appropriate thing to say!**


	7. New Tidings

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked over the phone. Phineas started fidgeting with one of the pens on his desk, and replied, "Nothing much. Now that we've graduated, I've lost the Fireside Girls Accomplishment Patches, along with, you know, Ferb," Phineas muttered. In truth, he half-knew what Isabella was referring to, but he wasn't quite in the mood to accept that reality quite this soon (maybe later, when he was awake), and the response he received was half based on his expectation. "Phineas, the Fireside Girls can earn Accomplishment Patches as adults if they wish, but that's not why I'm calling. Phineas… do you still want to marry me?" Isabella told him. Phineas yawned, and said, "Well, yeah, but could we perhaps discuss it when I'm a little more awake? This really isn't something I want to talk about right now." Isabella sighed, and said, "Sure. No prob."

Isabella headed downstairs, and started eating. She was halfway through her meal when Adyson knocked on the door. "Adyson, what's the big deal?" she asked. Adyson took a second to catch her breath, and said, "There's a big surprise over at the Flynn-Fletcher household. Most of us are already there, but Phineas would have our heads if we woke you up. I came to tell you, but Phineas wants to be with you when you find out the details." Isabella nodded vaguely, and looked down at her phone. Why hadn't Phineas mentioned this? "Adyson, when did Phineas find out about this?" she asked. "Oh, he took his time getting up, and we even heard him on the phone. When I told him, he told me everything I've already mentioned," Adyson replied. "Thank you, Adyson. You can go back now," Isabella said, and went back to her breakfast. Vivian looked up, and said, "Well, it looks like Phineas is ahead of the game." Isabella told her, "No, I don't think this is to do with our marriage. Though… why would he want to be with me when I found out…"

The answer came as soon as she stepped into the Flynn Fletcher household. "Hi, Isabella. Candace is having a baby!" Phineas told her. Isabella smirked, finally piecing the puzzle together. "So… I'll be an aunt?" she asked. "Yes! I am finally Aunt Isabella!" Phineas smiled. "You know, we really ought to get on that marriage before long," he said, and Isabella rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't remind me. Now can I meet my niece-to-be, or are we going to be holding this conversation until the baby shower's over?" she asked.

Phineas took her hand, and managed to get over to Candace. "Hey, Candace. Hey, Amanda," she said to Candace. "Amanda?" Candace asked, and Isabella raised her eyebrow. "Remember? We went through time and saw you? Amanda, Xavier and Fred?" she asked, and Candace still looked confused. "Uh, Isabella, I think you're the only one who knows about that one, with the whole logic paradox that adventure caused. And Django, I should have said this before, but congratulations on being cured!" Phineas said behind her. Django began his response, but Isabella turned to Candace again.

"Anyway, Is Amanda even a girl?" she asked, hoping rather than knowing. "Yeah, Jeremy specifically asked for an answer for that question. But Isabella, I want to ask you something. What's your kid's name?" Candace answered. Isabella simply said, "I'd probably say I'd talk to Phineas a little, but I think 'Perry' would be OK. Speaking of which, does Phineas actually know about… you know?" Candace suddenly realised… "Nope. Ferb stumbled across it when he was young, and I guess Lawrence never thought to tell Phineas. Luckily, seeing as he's joined the Fireside Girls…"

Ferb picked up his phone. "Oh, hey Phineas! …What? Oh… OK… yeah, I'm kinda off the beaten path, and I don't think I'll make it… Just tell her I said hi. …Yes, Vanessa says hi to. …Gotta go. See you, bye!" he talked into it. Vanessa quickly asked, "Ferb, who was that and why did they call?" but Ferb chose a single reply: "Not now. I'll tell you on the road."

Candace eventually decided to return home, so she could perhaps get a little peace. Most of the people who also attended the party left as well, leaving only Linda, Lawrence, Phineas and Isabella. Isabella smirked as Linda and Lawrence decided to leave the two alone for the time being. "Well, Phineas?" Isabella asked, and Phineas replied simply, "Yeah. We're starting to get ready now! And… why not? Let's see how much of our spirits we can put into it!" Isabella giggled, and began taking down notes. "OK, we've got Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Django, the entire Fireside Troop…" she muttered to herself as she brainstormed the attendees, but Phineas just stared blankly into space. What was Ferb doing, and why was it so important? Also, would he abandon it for his brother's wedding, after all the bad blood in their last meetings?

Vanessa took a turn to be called. "Hey… who? Oh, well, why are you calling? A what? Well, if that's the case… sure, we'll come. Hey Ferb, Isabella's invited us to her wedding!" she talked. Ferb took a second to think on it, and replied, "When is it?" Vanessa parroted the message, and listened to the response. "Really? That long? It'll be a year!" Vanessa said. Ferb thought on it, and replied, "A year will be plenty. We ought to be able to finish this and make it back within the year." Vanessa continued, "Yeah, we'll be able to make it… probably. What? Well, just use Adyson, or Gretchen… wait… oh… what about Django? Or you could use Buford or Baljeet? Oh… well, why not Django… oh… yeah… wait… you can use him if we're not there… OK, bye now. We're getting bad reception here!"

Adyson hosted the bridal shower, using her connections to reserve Chez Platypus for the occasion. She invited the entire Fireside Troop, Candace (who no longer counted as a Fireside Girl), Mishti (who Ginger was giving a wide berth), and Suzy (whom Candace had thrown out as soon as she walked in). She also invited several older girls- namely, Stacy, Jenny, Linda, Vivian, Betty Jo, Winifred (somehow), and for whatever reason, Charlene. Adyson seemed to pull out no stops in this… except bringing Vanessa. However, perhaps the biggest event was, after all was said and done and everyone was about to head home, Candace fell into labour. Isabella, after settling down from being an aunt, was the first to react. She got her into Linda's car to get to the hospital, and alerted Jeremy before anyone else could do more than stare. "Well, Miss Flynn… do you mind?" she asked, and Linda got in to take Candace to the hospital. Isabella took a second to wonder why she did what she did at that particular moment…

Jeremy, Isabella and Phineas were all patiently waiting for Candace to have her child. When, finally, they were allowed in to the birthing suite, they met their new relative. Amanda Johnson. "She looks a lot like you, Candace. Except the head. That kind of looks like Jeremy a little…" Isabella said, stroking Amanda's cheek. She gave a little giggle, or at least as close to a giggle as a newborn could get. "Yeah, she looks so beautiful," Jeremy said, sitting down over by Candace. Phineas remained standing, and said, "Hope you grow up to be like your mother, Amanda. Isabella, please refrain from talking about the future again." Isabella closed her mouth, and Candace suddenly had a brainwave. "Phineas, Amanda is off-limits as an idea in whatever it is you kids still do!" she said. Phineas simply replied, "I haven't done something impossible since losing Ferb… unless you count that trainwreck of fighting Doofenshmirtz and his invention." Candace teared up about that.

After seeing her niece, Isabella went home to browse her wedding preparations, which consumed much of the table. She found Candace's official position, and scratched her off the list. She immediately clutched at her stomach, and fell to her bed. She grabbed her phone, and started to dial Phineas' number. "Oh wait! I can't pull Phineas off what he's doing just for me! That wouldn't be fair! I'd better call Gretchen," she muttered to herself, in such a low pitch that she could barely hear herself. She decided in the end, after hearing that, she should probably text Gretchen instead. What she missed was that she instead directed to message to Katie. It was too late to fix it, however, as she had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Chief, I came rushing as fast as I could!" Katie said, as she entered the room. Isabella barely opened her eyes, and asked, "Katie? I called for Gretchen…" Katie said, "Really? I got the message… no time for that!" She started feeling around Isabella, trying to spot what might be causing her sudden illness. While she had an ear to Isabella's stomach, she suddenly felt a sharp pain, and withdrew to feel a bruise. "Something's in your stomach, Isabella. And it hit me!" she pointed out. "Well, Captain Obvious, can you put me in reach of finding out _what_ is in there? I have a wedding to plan!" Isabella sarcastically remarked. Katie hefted Isabella (it took some doing), and moved her into her car. _I really should stop dropping sarcastic remarks,_ Isabella thought.

She stopped in the hospital, coincidentally on the next bed over from Candace. Dr Hirano analysed her stomach in the same way, and used some state-of-the-art equipment to analyse her stomach… as it turns out, she was pregnant too. "Wait, how? Phineas doesn't know how!" Isabella cried out. Candace told her, "He doesn't need to know. He could go the rest of his life completely clueless, and you could have lots of kids." Dr Hirano voiced her agreement, and Katie reached for her phone. "Wait, Katie. I should be the one to tell him. Just tell him to drop what he's doing and get over here!" Isabella told her, and Katie nodded.

"So Ferb, you say you might not be able to come? You're where? Look, the Champs-Elysees is no place to be when your family… what? You're going to do what? Oh… Katie's right here. I've gotta go… she looks like this is an emergency. Call you later, OK?" Phineas was talking into his phone. He hung up, and turned to Katie. "Now, what was so important that you had to interrupt my conversation?"

"Isabella? You're pregnant?" Phineas cried, gesturing hopelessly at the baby bump that, earlier in the morning, was completely invisible. Isabella sighed, and nodded. Dr Hirano told Phineas that Isabella was in no fit state to sort out the wedding. "Dr Hirano!" Phineas began to object, but she put him down. "Phineas, Isabella really needs peace if she is to have her child. Leave her be," she pointed out, and Phineas had to concede.

He returned home, and Ferb called at that instant. "Hey Ferb. Get this… Isabella's pregnant!" he told him. Linda and Lawrence gasped, but Ferb had Phineas' undivided attention. "HE'S WHAT? PERRY NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM? WELL, I'M DELAYING THE WEDDING! ISABELLA MIGHT BE HOSPITALIZED, BUT THIS IS FAR MORE IMPORTANT! FERB, I KNOW WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO TODAY!" Phineas yelled into the receiver. He rushed upstairs, grabbed a baseball launcher, an anti-gravity ray, a carbonator, ninja gloves, a digital hacker, and for some reason, an O.W.C.A. beacon. "Oh yeah, I know what I'm doing today. Mom, going out with Ferb. Be back once I've saved Isabella!" he told Linda on his way out. Ferb teleported his machine in front of Phineas, and he hopped on.

_Doofenshmirtz fleeing the coun-try!_

Phineas, Ferb, and Vanessa crept their way up to Dr Doofenshmirtz. "Oh yeah, it feels so good to have a petty crime to do. I will eliminate all pregnant women, thus utterly ending life as we know it! Wait, that really is an evil plan… oh, Doofenshmirtz, you so crazy!" he rambled on to himself, and Phineas and Ferb hopped out. "Ferb Fletcher! And… Phineas Flynn? What are you doing here?" Doofenshmirtz panicked. "Musical accompaniment," Phineas said, and chucked Ferb the baseball launcher. "One, two, three…

_Doo bee doo bee doo bah, doo bee doo bee doo bah  
Ferb!_

_He's a super stoic, casanova of action! (Doo bee doo bee doo bah)  
He's a little Briton who'll never miss out on the fight!  
He's got more than just mad skill… he's got overalls and free will!  
And the ladies swoon, whenever he escapes his plight! (Ah)_

_He's Ferb… Ferb Fletcher!  
Ferb… Ferb Fletcher!_

_Doo bee doo bee doo bah, doo bee doo bee doo bah_

_Well he looks sharp in a 40's fedora! (Doo bee doo bee doo bah)  
He's got a will of iron, steel nerves and more metal than you can attract!  
He's a swell old chap! And he's always ready for a scrap!  
So when evil shows up, it just seems so abstract!_

_He's Ferb… Ferb Fletcher!  
Ferb… Ferb Fletcher!_

_He's got more than just mad skill…he's got overalls and free will!  
And the ladies swoon, whenever he escapes his plight!_

_He's Ferb (Ferb)… Ferb Fletcher!  
Yeah, Ferb (Ferb)… Ferb Fletcher!  
Talking about Ferb!_

_A-gent F!_

"OK, Phineas… was that really necessary?" Vanessa asked. "Apparently, since you decided on joining in," Phineas pointed out. They both turned to see Ferb put Dr Doofenshmirtz in improvised handcuffs, and Vanessa said, "Let us never speak of this again. Now Phineas, you go back home and see your wife and child." Phineas raised an eyebrow, and Vanessa said, "We have the relatively simple goal of convicting Doofenshmirtz. We might have to go multi-cultural, and it might take a while. Good luck, Phineas. Remember, Ferb has nothing against you!"

Phineas called up the Fireside Girls at the end of the planning stages. They all leaped into action, and Phineas outlined what he needed done. Dawn exclaimed, "Yes, we'll get ourselves the Preparing-A-Wedding Patch!" She seemed to have assumed leadership of the Fireside Girls with Isabella an adult. "Gretchen, tell me… how did Miss Feyersied come up with half these patches? Nothing short of me and Ferb could have possibly let you get these!" Phineas asked. May, Gretchen's counterpart, remarked that Miss Feyersied wanted to compensate for advanced members of the troop, and that there were more and more patches added to the book every year. "English, please?" Milly asked, and Adonia, Adyson's counterpart, cleared it up, "The more outrageous patches are just bonus material. Miss Feyersied was actually adding more and more patches just to keep up with you." Everyone nodded, and Phineas got a surprise call. "Hello, you have reached Phineas Flynn! …What? Are you for real? Well, I'm coming over… the Fireside Girls are taking care of that! Dr Hirano, with all due respect, Isabella has been my only source of comfort for so long… I know that, but back to the matter at hand. See you! Ginger, it was your mother. Isabella's going to get a daughter!" Phineas responded. He rushed over without a second word, and Dawn asked, "Did Phineas actually explain what we were doing?" Katie nodded, and refreshed her memory.

After ten long minutes, Isabella finally breathed a sigh of relief. Dr Hirano put the second child in Phineas' arms, and it proceeded to borrow Phineas' trademark beam of optimism. Isabella giggled, and said, "OK, Phineas?" Phineas looked down at his newborn. Dr Hirano stated, "Isabella's is a girl, Phineas' is a boy," she said, and Phineas and Isabella nodded. "Phineas? Thoughts? 'Cause I don't think 'Perry' cuts it anymore…" she said, and Phineas looked back on the impossible. "Well, Isabella… I'm gonna say Summer and Mist. What do you think?" he finally said. Isabella silently mouthed some lines, and Phineas half-knew that she wanted to see how the names worked. After what seemed like an eternity, she said, "I like them! Summer and Mist Flynn… welcome to the world!"

At last… the moment has arrived. Phineas Flynn nervously tugged at his collar, Django giving him some words of comfort. Linda threw open the back doors to her house, and Phineas' heart got caught in his throat… Isabella was a goddess. She had picked a simple form of dress, along with redoing her hair into a long ponytail down the back. The effect took her cuteness to a whole new level. Even Buford took a second to be impressed. She glided up the aisle to where Phineas was standing, followed by Adyson, Gretchen, and Katie holding Mist. She smiled, and Phineas was temporarily robbed of hearing, missing the start of the priest's speech. No big deal, considering he actually constructed the speech as part of a robot- being unable to hire a real one.

"Do you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, take Phineas Flynn to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest stated. Ferb smiled, knowing deep down that Phineas had indeed pulled off his last impossible stunt. As he sat on the roof, he smiled, knowing that Phineas and Isabella would have their own journeys of discovery. Vanessa sat down, and threw an arm around him. "Ferb…" she muttered, her eyes leaking with tears of joy. At long last… it was official. Isabella had won. "Vanessa… what do we do now?" he asked. Vanessa tilted her head to one side. "Well…" she started, but she was interrupted by Carl's voiceover… "Agent F, Agent V… Doofenshmirtz is out again!" he panicked. Ferb heard him, and decided on one thing: "I know what we're going to do today! We will avenge Perry the Platypus, and protect the world… no, the universe… from that crazy evil genius you call you flesh and blood."

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest stated, before folding up into a pedestal for the two rings. Isabella only knew one thing: Phineas was hers. After so long, her dream had come into fruition!

**Well carpe diem, readers! And let's say... here's the end of Of Warriors and Girl Scouts!  
**

**I know it seems sad, but all good things must come to an end. Who knows... I might do a third sequel and make this a trilogy... actually... I am... but I won't spoil what it's all about. But I must say... we've come a long way.**

**Anyway, this story was in fact heavily changed from my original ideas... I had no intention of ending it here, but on a cliffhanger. I decided against it, not just because of the seven-chapter legacy, but just to write Ferb's theme! Several ideas were heavily changed too, but I won't go into detail...**


End file.
